


La strada per Atlantide

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Road [1]
Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tullio/Miguel. Post-film.





	La strada per Atlantide

La strada per Atlantide

Miguel sporse il labbro inferiore, i capelli biondi a caschetto mossi dal vento e gli occhi azzurri liquidi.

“Ti  _preeeego_ ” supplicò.

Tullio roteò gli occhi.

“Non mi convincerai” borbottò.

Miguel gli afferrò la manica con una mano e con l’altra indicò davanti a sé.

“ _Ma_ è Atlantide. Non vuoi vedere Atlantide? Ti supplico” implorò.

Tullio lo guardò in viso, lo osservò sorridere, il viso illuminato.

< È così carino, che non riuscirei mai a dirgli di no >.

Sospirò pesantemente.

“Va bene, ma la mappa non basta. Ci serve un piano” rifletté.

“Evviva!” gridò l’amico, saltellando sul posto.

Tullio scosse il capo.

 

 


End file.
